


Spice

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: 25 days of the hobbit [10]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 25 Days of the Hobbit, AU, Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe, Day 10, Everybody Lives, Hot Chocolate, M/M, bombur is not married, day 10 hot chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo plays match-maker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spice

Snow had fallen over the shire for the past two nights and no one was inclined to leave their warm homes. Bilbo was teaching Bofur to read over by the fire while everyone else sat about doing their own thing. Suddenly Bombur stood with a smile and a question.

"Would anyone like some hot chocolate?" As soon as he was done speaking hands went up with a few shouted replies.

Nori watched Bombur head into the kitchen and Bilbo had to stifle a chuckle as he too got up and headed towards the kitchen. He found Bombur already heating the milk and stirring in some melting chocolates. 

"You know here in the shire, the yuletide is a great time of year to court someone." Bilbo said as he leaned against the counter next to the redheaded dwarf.

"Is that so?" Bombur asked as he began whisking the mixture into froth.

Bilbo began to pull mugs down from the shelves as he spoke again. "And nothing says i fancy you better than a special homemade cup of sipping chocolate."

Bombur began pouring the mixture in to the mugs as he looked at Bilbo closely.

"What are ya getting' at lad? " he asked.

"Well, you have told me that you never found your one but maybe you've been looking in the wrong places." Bilbo tried to sound casual.

" Bilbo, I don't know how they do things in the shire but we dwarfs only take one lover and ..."

"No! No, no, that is I mean I'm not interested," Bilbo said with a bit of panic. "Not that you're not attractive, because you are but I…"

"Breathe lad!" Bombur said. "If you're not offering what on earth are you suggesting?" 

"Nori fancies you." Bilbo spat out.

Bombur almost filled one mug too much and quickly sat the pot of chocolate back over the fire. He opened and closed his mouth several times before speaking.

"Are you... sure?"

"Very much so." Bilbo said with a smile.

"I'm not good enough for Nori, " Bombur whispered.

Bilbo stared at the large dwarf with an open mouth.

"Bombur, you are great for Nori, if anything he's not good enough for you." 

"And why not?" Bombur asked harshly. "Nori is beautiful, crafty and has more than earned all of our respect."

"That is very true." Bilbo started. "But the same can be said for you. And I think the two of you deserve each other so maybe consider it, yea? "

Bombur watched the hobbit leave and then made his decision and headed toward the pantry. Filling the final mug he headed back into the sitting room and began to pass them out, saving Nori's for last. 

"I made yours with a special kick," Bombur said with a wink as he handed Nori his mug, allowing their fingertips to meet just for a moment. Nori hid his face in his mug, pretending to blow on the hot beverage while really hiding his blush. Bombur had taken a seat across the room and watched the ex-thief take a sip and smiled as Nori met his eyes in surprise. Bombur was sure he put just enough of the chili pepper in for Nori to taste, and every dwarf knew a chili pepper was a request for courtship, the spice of love they called it.


End file.
